Seduction by the Masters
by meruhen
Summary: You're trying to seduce me, aren't you? AtobeTezuka


**Title:** Seduction by the Masters

**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis

**Character(s) or Pairing:** Atobe/Tezuka

**Rating:** PG-13

**Warnings:** none

**Word Count:** unknown

**Summary:** "You're trying to seduce me, aren't you?"

**A/N:** Written for a dialogue challenge on a private challenge community.

---

It wasn't out of the ordinary at all: Atobe didn't have the maids set out the finest china and arrange candles in just the right groupings to throw the most desirable amount of light on the small table (he wasn't eschewing the main dining room table, with it's seating for 12, for a little alcove designed specifically for intimate dinners) and he didn't spend two hours soaking, pampering, and making himself perfect. He didn't double check everything, snap when the silver wasn't perfectly polished, and go through his wardrobe twice to find the perfect outfit.

It wasn't out of the ordinary. There was no special reason for such out of character actions from Atobe, nothing like having Tezuka come over for a dinner after what felt like years of chasing (and was, really, a year).

Atobe would have insisted that it was nothing out of the ordinary. It wasn't like Tezuka was a special guest, someone Atobe wanted to impress and enthrall. It was just a normal day for him -

"Where the hell are my shoes?" The words echoed in the hall of the mansion, followed by Atobe's appearance - flustered, lacking shirt and shoes and hair uncombed - at the top of the stairs. "Why isn't dinner finished yet? Where is my shirt?"

Near the door, two maids held back sighs and exchanged weary glances.

Really, it was just a normal day: just far more hectic than usual.

-

"Atobe, you are trying to seduce me," Tezuka said, frowning at the candles. "It's not going to work."

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Tezuka," Atobe said, his voice indigniant at having his rival think such thoughts - really, just masking the mental cursing he was doing. He peered across the table at Tezuka, trying to see his expression better - the candlelight wasn't doing much to help him see anything except his plate.

What was going to work if the traditional idea of romance, according to Oshitari, wasn't going to work?

-

"The movies."

Atobe's exclamation was sudden and unexpected, although Tezuka didn't react, simply turned his head to look at the person standing next to him on the court. "Excuse me?"

"Go to the movies with me."

"You interrupted my practice to ask me to the movies?" Tezuka closed his eyes behind his glasses, wondering at the people who he was acquainted with and their mental states.

"Yes. Tonight, at seven. You can pick the movie."

"I am busy," Tezuka began, stepping away from Atobe to pick up a ball from the ground. 'I will not be joining you."

"I'll pick you up tonight at seven," Atobe told him. "Be ready."

-

"You are going to try to seduce me at this movie," Tezuka said, climbing into the limo that had pulled up in front of his house. "It isn't going to work."

"Whoever said anything about seducing you?" Atobe inquired. "I simply wish to enjoy your company."

Tezuka rolled his eyes and spent the rest of the trip to the cinema staring out the window, intent on ignoring Atobe. Even upon arriving at the theater, he ignored his companion, picking a movie - a documentary he'd been interested in seeing, one he was sure that Atobe would find extremely dull - and walking into the theater silently.

Atobe sighed, following Tezuka, still hoping - only to have them dashed when Tezuka made sure there was a chair between the two of them when they sat down.

-

"Good game," Tezuka said, carefully drying off his face and walking into the locker room without waiting for Atobe, who stared after his rival. He knew he should hurry after Tezuka, but after spending an entire game trying to flirt and being ignored, something in him had snapped.

He took his sweet time returning to the locker room, mostly deserted, and didn't bother to hasten to his locker when he entered, strolling through the locker room leisurely, as befitting Atobe Keigo.

He nodded to Tezuka, finally reaching the row where their lockers were located, stepping in front of his and opening it, barely glancing to the side, although it was tempting to look at Tezuka. It was only when he was turning to head for the showers did he actually look at Tezuka, and instantly regretted it: Tezuka was staring at him with a bland look, but his shirt was off and shorts resting low on his hips and was that the hint of a smirk playing about his lips?

"You're trying to seduce me, aren't you Tezuka?" Atobe asked.


End file.
